Let me kiss it better
by JG16
Summary: Rachel smiled and followed the trail of bruises across the blonde's shoulder down to her collar bone. "Quinn," she whispered. Quinn could only hum in response. "I hate it when you get hurt," Rachel frowned.


**AN:** Hi! I realize it has been a while and honestly I do not know where this came from. Projecting feelings I suppose.

Anyway, hope you enjoy! ;)

Definitely not safe for work!

I do not own Glee nor any of the characters

* * *

It was late in the evening when she stumbled into the apartment. The living room was empty with only the kitchen's light brightening the area. The blonde sighed from exhaustion and collapsed on the couch her shoulders slouching back against the furniture with a hissing ache. Cold fingers pried off the soaked t-shirt and tossed it somewhere across the room. It had been another long day. People complaining and managers being a pain but she'd managed to survive it. The satisfaction of course was knowing that at the end of the day she'd be going home to the brunette who was sleeping in just the other room.

The diva was shining like the star she was. She was killing it on Broadway, selling the box office clean. She was meant to be on Broadway. Quinn on the other hand was still struggling to find her place in the big city. She was working two jobs and paying her way through school. She knew Rachel had her own way of doing things and Rachel understood Quinn had to do things on her own too. She had to be independent, prove to herself and her parents, though she'd never admit it, that she was going to be someone important with or without their help.

Quinn leaned her head back and closed her eyes humming with relief as her body began to relax against the soft cushions.

"I hope you're not planning on staying there the whole night," a sleepy voice asked above her.

Quinn smiled and slowly opened her eyes to see brown eyes watching her adoringly. The small diva stood behind her, brown locks messy yet beautiful loosely hanging over toned tanned shoulders.

"Long day?"

"Like always," Quinn chuckled lazily.

Rachel rolled her eyes playfully and shook her head. "Honestly Quinn I don't understand why you're still working at the darn place. They don't care for your safety or the weather conditions. They just care about their business."

Quinn sat up and watched as the small young woman walked around to stand before her.

"Did they even consider closing today?" Rachel asked with a raised brow.

Quinn chewed on her bottom lip. Hazel eyes looked up under long eyelashes at the questioning diva. She was finding it hard to concentrate on the simple question with the singer standing in front of her who wore yoga pants that hugged and emphasized every curve. They gray sweater was slipping down her tanned shoulder making Quinn practically drool over her beautiful girlfriend. "No," she managed. "They closed for five minutes then opened it. There wasn't enough rain to keep the pool closed for the day," she said with an irritated eye roll. Honestly if the lifeguarding job didn't pay so well she would have quit months ago.

Brown eyes caught sight of a dark bruise on the blondes shoulder. Rachel frowned immediately and reached over the lightly touch the injured area. "What happened?"

"I may have slipped off stand," Quinn sighed.

Rachel's frown only deepened. She glanced between the bruise and hazel eyes before leaning forward to softly brush her lips over the bruise.

Quinn gasped; her arms automatically wrapped around the diva and tugged the woman over her lap.

Rachel smiled and followed the trail of bruises across the blonde's shoulder down to her collar bone. "Quinn," she whispered.

Quinn could only hum in response.

"I hate it when you get hurt," Rachel frowned. She continued to kiss along the bruised area until her lips were brushing just beneath the blonde's jawline.

"I know baby. I know," Quinn was breathing heavily.

Rachel pulled back to look into hazel eyes. She brushed back blonde locks that were just beginning to dry from the rain. Brown eyes watched the woman for a moment. She admired how far Quinn had come since McKinley High. After her parents had basically disowned her Rachel had all in her power to remind Quinn she was loved, she had a family, a home. Her mother occasionally contacted her, but Rachel could see how much she missed the bond she was shared with the woman. Quinn tried very hard not to let it show how much it hurt, how much she missed her family, but she too made the effort to remind Rachel it had been her choice. She'd chosen her and she'd do it all over again given the opportunity.

Rachel caressed the blonde's cheek gently, the skin cool from the cold weather. Rachel wasted leaned forward to kiss parted lips that had been calling to her from the moment she saw the blonde resting on the couch. "Let me kiss it better, baby," she whispered against the other woman's lips. Her fingers traced over the blonde's taut stomach, the small bruises there not having gone overlooked.

Quinn hummed against the diva's lips. Her fingers trailed around the woman's waist finding the end of her sweatshirt before tugging at it urging Rachel to remove it.

Rachel chuckled against the blonde's lips before breaking away from the kiss to quickly toss the unwanted garment aside. She smirked when she felt more then heard the woman's gasping breath beneath her mouth as she began to trail kisses along the column of the blonde's throat. She knew Quinn loved it when she kissed her neck and Rachel could do it forever especially if it meant listening to the sounds the woman was currently making beneath her.

"Rach," Quinn breathed.

"Mmm I know baby. I know," Rachel muttered as she nipped at the Quinn's neck.

She knew the job was a pain to the blonde. The managers didn't care how bad the weather was not when it meant guests would be complaining for having an inconvenience of unwanted storms ruin their planned vacation. Rachel had seen firsthand how much the cold rains and hot summers had affected her girlfriend. There were nights when the blonde would fall exhausted from the day's work. She would get home too tired to eat or too sick to really spend her energy on much wanted activities. But Quinn was a hard worker. She worked hard for them both, though she didn't need to, but she wanted to. She wanted to take care of Rachel.

It honestly upset Rachel how often Quinn got sick and hurt due to the managers carelessness. The employees' safety first was their motto, but it clearly proved to be a joke. Rachel chose not to bring up the issue so often anymore because she knew Quinn would only get upset. But none of that mattered now, not when she had the blonde withering beneath her. Not when she could hold the woman, kiss her better, whisper into her ear that eventually this would be all worth it. As long as she could kiss each bruise and make the woman forget for just a while, that was all that mattered.

Quinn was panting beneath Rachel's touch. She was resting along the couch full stretched out under Rachel their clothes having long been discarded. Rachel was slowly brushing her lips along each small bruise and cut along the blonde's skin. She licked and nipped at the delicate skin making sure to give each and every part of her feel appreciated and loved. "Rach," Quinn breathed.

"Mmm okay baby, okay," Rachel murmured as she ran her tongue just below her belly button. She peppered kissed her way down the blonde's toned thighs, teasing around to where the woman wanted her most. The tip of her nose brushed up just enough near her wetness to cause Quinn to moan out loud.

Long fingers immediately tangled themselves in auburn locks as her legs spread further begging the diva to touch her. "Rachel please."

Rachel smirked deciding she teased the woman enough. She hitched one of Quinn's legs over her shoulder as she slowly parted the blonde's swollen lips. She blew over her swollen bundle of nerves before running the flat of her tongue up and around her clit. The moan of satisfaction Quinn made was enough to coarse Rachel to continue. She nipped and circled her clit every once in a while dipping her tongue at the woman's entrance.

Quinn was a panting mess. Her fingers were tangled up in messy brown locks pushing the woman into her as possible as her hips rose to meet each lick and swirl the diva was doing. She was at the woman's mercy. Her back was arching, her legs spreading in attempt to feel as much of Rachel's tongue as possible. When she felt a two fingers join into the mix Quinn felt like she could surely die from the pleasure she was feeling. She tugged at the brunette, urging her to kiss her as she continued to touch her. Her skin felt like it was on fire as Rachel trailed kisses all the way up her body until they found her lips. She could taste herself against the diva's mouth. The kiss was sloppy as Quinn struggled to breathe.

Rachel had removed her mouth from the woman but her fingers had remained relentless. A third finger had joined the party, the pace had remained excruciatingly slow with her fingers nearly bringing the woman to the edge but stopping each time she was close. Rachel nipped along the woman's neck and down until she found a perfectly erect nipple. She wrapped her lips around it and sucked hard just in time as she curled her fingers inside the blonde.

"Rachel… please…I'm close," Quinn arched her chest against the brunette's mouth. One of her hands trailed down to scratch along the diva's back as the other tugged at the dark locks. Her hips were gyrating against the diva's relentless fingers.

Rachel bit down on the woman's breast and began to quicken her pace inside the woman. She curled her free hand underneath one of the blonde's thighs and threw it over her waist as her fingers began to move faster inside her girlfriend. Quinn was moaning loudly, the only sound in the living room coming from their heavy breathing and the overwhelming wetness pooling between the pair.

"Oh fuck," Quinn's nails dug into Rachel's back. One of her hands managed to slip between them and find the diva's clit as they moved against each other.

Rachel could only gasp in response. She curled her fingers inside the woman and sucked hard at her breast causing Quinn to cry out as she saw stars. Rachel quickly followed moaning and biting against the woman's chest as her hips mirrored the blonde's movements. She slowed her fingers helping the blonde ride out her high as she kissed up the column of her neck and captured the former cheerleader's lips in a lazy kiss.

They hummed against each other's lips, lazily smiling as Quinn ran her finger softly through Rachel's hair. Quinn moaned as Rachel removed her fingers. She chuckled tiredly as she watched the brunette lick her fingers and taste her.

"I always love it when you kiss it better," Quinn managed with a husky tone.

Rachel laughed and kissed her once more. "You're a wonder, Fabray."

Quinn grinned, wrapping her arms around the small diva. "Mmm I might be but you, Rachel Berry love it."

Rachel couldn't help but smile widely at that. "That I do, baby. I love you."

Quinn kissed her temple. "I love you, too, Rach. How did I ever get so lucky?"

Rachel pulled back to look up at hazel eyes. "I ask myself the same question every day."

Quinn caressed the woman's cheek and said nothing for a moment. She watched the diva contemplating her next words. "I hope you never stop kissing it better." Her words were soft and barely above a whisper, the woman's exhaustion finally catching up to her.

Rachel could tell it was meant more than just the lifeguarding job. She kissed the inside of the woman's palm and moved to rest her head against Quinn's chest. "Never," she promised. "I'll always kiss it better. I promise," she whispered.

* * *

 **AN:** A weird way to project feelings of anger at work and unjarred crushes I suppose x)

Review? ;)


End file.
